


Late Arrival (#2 Catch)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal catches something he wishes he could throw back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Arrival (#2 Catch)

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Neal rolled into a tight ball. “Go away, Peter. Let me die in peace.”

“Chicken pox?”

“I'm serious either shoot me or leave me alone.”

“You know those can be dangerous at your age.”

Neal lifted his head. “Thank you Dr. Oz. Tell me something else I don't know.”

“How in the hell did you catch chicken pox to begin with?”

June fluffed one of Neal's pillows. “I'm afraid that's my fault. I had him babysitting the grandkids just before my grandson came down with them.”

“Well, you're not coming into the office that's for sure. Didn't you have them as a kid?”

Neal actually sat up; dozens of spots standing out of his face and neck. “How the hell should I know? I don't remember half my childhood and there's not exactly someone I can ask.”

Guilt instantly hit Peter. He knew more about Neal's past than anyone and there certainly were no childhood medical files available.

“I'm sorry. Why don't you go back to sleep and try not to scratch.”

Neal groaned and flopped back down.

Peter pulled up Neal's blanket then handed June his cuffs. “For when he starts scratching.”


End file.
